Mitre boxes are widely employed for cutting the ends of workpieces to desire angular configurations and conventionally employ some guide means to orient the sawblade in the desired orientation relative to the workpiece. Some of the devices that are used provide a linear guide surface against which the workpiece is held by the user and have vertically extending guide slots in the guide surface and an opposed element to receive and guide the saw in the desired angular orientation. Other devices provide pivotable saw guide elements to orient the saw in the desired angular relationship to the workpiece. Some mitre boxes are specialized and used only for generating 45.degree. angle cuts which will provide right angles when assembled.
Corner clamps are also widely employed to hold the cut workpieces in the desired right angular relationship while the adhesive applied to their mating surfaces cures to produce the desired bond. Thus, a workman will frequently require both a mitre box and some number of corner clamps to produce a frame or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mitre box which includes a removable corner clamp which is used to permit the cutting of the workpiece to the desired 45.degree. angle and then may be used to hold the cooperating workpieces in assembly during the assembly operation.
It is also an object to provide such a mitre box in which the corner clamp may be readily removed for separate assembly operations when desired.
Another object is to provide such a mitre box which may be readily fabricated and readily assembled from components which are relatively inexpensive and which will provide relatively long life.